The Library
by GeminisAngel3306
Summary: While Working on a Potion's assignment, Lily Luna gets a little distraction when Scorpius comes to the library to play a little. My first Rated M one-shot.


**The Library - A Scorpius & Lily One-Shot**

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - 7th year (17) Slytherin_

_Lily Luna Potter - 5th year (16) Slytherin_

* * *

I sat in the Library at a table furthest from the door so I wouldn't be disturbed. I was finishing up my potions essay that was due, tomorrow morning when I felt a pair of soft lips skim up my neck, gently placing a hot kiss before nipping lightly on my ear lobe. Without any warning to myself I moaned, my head falling back to lean on a hard lean muscled chest, eyes closed at the pleasure of just one of his kisses.

"Scorpius" I whispered slightly in warning, my breathing uneven "We'll get caught, I'm not the quietest as you very well know."

I felt the slight upturn of his lips on my neck and knew he was smirking, the arrogant ass.

"I already silenced the area, so you can moan as loud as you want babe."

This he told me as he went back to kissing and nipping at my neck and I knew that he would leave marks on my skin. Not that I would mind, I loved how possessive he sometimes got over me.

As he continued to kiss the side of my neck, I felt his hands begin to roam around under my school blouse and moving upwards toward my bra covered breasts '_when had he untucked my blouse?_' I asked myself as his hand now cupped my right breast.

I moaned at the first touch and I knew he loved it when I got loud so I wasn't surprised when I next found myself sitting on the library table facing him as he unbuttoned my blouse.

My breathing was now more erratic than ever as he finished undoing the last button and pushed my blouse off my shoulders revealing my dark green lacy bra to his heated gaze. Just the look alone was enough for me to grab his shirt and pull him to me for a searing kiss in which our tongues wasted no time in meshing together. We battled for dominance while my practiced hands began to unbutton his shirt.

When his shirt was unbuttoned and his naked lean muscled chest was before my lust filled gaze, I wasted no time and taking my hands and began roaming over all that hard muscle. When my fingers lightly grazed his nipples I felt him twitch and then heard an aroused growl.

Before I knew what was happening he had me on my back on the table leaning over me as his hands roamed over every part of revealed skin he could see of me. When he moved his head to place his lips below my collarbone I moaned and I could feel myself getting wet in the place that I wanted him to touch me at. He knew of course that I wanted him to touch me there because I arched off the table when I felt his hand getting closer to my most secret place.

I saw him smirk knowing he was teasing me so I took my hand and lightly placed my hand on his cock through his pants and I smiled in self satisfaction when I felt it twitch under my touch. He was hard, that I already knew and it gave me pleasure to know that I did that to him. He moaned and I grinned, of the two boyfriends I had previously only he could make me feel this way and I loved it.

His hand was in the process of moving under my skirt to finally touch me where I wanted to be touched so desperately when he pulled back and away from me and pulled me up from the table to start buttoning my blouse back up fast. I looked up at him and scowled.

"What the hell Scorpius you were almost there." I whispered in irritation.

He just looked at me and sighed buttoning up my last button before moving back and doing up his own shirt.

"Someone is coming this way babe, did you really want to be caught looking all wanton on a table in the library?" he asked now looking presentable himself.

I just sighed in aroused frustration and got off the table to begin putting my work away in my bag. The way I feel now I wouldn't be able to focus on anything at the moment. After closing up my bag and shouldering my bag I took his hand and looked up at him to see that he was looking at me too. I sighed.

"I guess not but I'm now terribly sexually frustrated thanks to you so I hope you plan on fixing that." I told him honestly.

He just continued to look at me and smirked before leaning down and giving me a soft but passionate kiss that lit another fire in me, the rogue!.

"Well of course that goes without saying babe as I'm in the same position. I'll kick the guys out for a couple hours and of course you're staying the night so be prepared to be tired in the morning." he told me with all his Malfoy arrogance.

"That's okay" I told him flirtatiously, my other hand stroking his shirt covered chest. "I was planning on it anyway but that also means you'll have to help me finish my Potion's essay before classes begin." I told him with a smirk.

He just smirked back at me as we began walking out of the library, hand in hand. "Of course, it would be my pleasure." he said back to me in the same flirtatious tone that I just used. I felt myself lightly blush as we made our way down to the dungeons, skipping dinner entirely.

* * *

**This is my first one-shot for this rating and it was just a plot bunny that wouldn't get out of my head. this is also separate from any stories or one-shots that I have done previously. it's short but it's intended to be so and I just love the pairing of Lily & Scorpius and we need more stories with them in it. :D**


End file.
